Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method for providing a stable connection between an impurity diffusion region formed in a semiconductor substrate and a wiring layer formed on the surface of an insulation film on the semiconductor substrate via a contact hole formed in the insulation film.